


satisfy

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: Fixation [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times he indulges Sasuke's oral fixation, Biting, Cock Warming, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mostly nonsexual, Not porn, Oral Fixation, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, cause Sasuke likes putting stuff in his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: "He's doing it again," said Itachi's father, watching as Sasuke puts his small lips around one of his elder brother's fingers."What?" Itachi's mother said from across the kitchen. "Oh, the biting?"





	satisfy

I.

"He's doing it again," said Itachi's father, watching as Sasuke puts his small lips around one of his elder brother's fingers.

"What?" Itachi's mother said from across the kitchen. "Oh, the biting?"

"Yes," Itachi says, though Sasuke isn't really biting, he's kind of just holding it in his mouth and giving an occasional suck.

"Make him stop. He's too old for that."

Itachi yanks his finger out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke begins to cry.

His mother gives a tired sigh. "Better get rid of the habit before he starts school."

Sasuke continues to wail.

"Shhh," Itachi says, picking up the crying boy. He's a bit heavy now, but it's nothing Itachi can't handle; he's a ninja, after all.

He carries Sasuke into the other room where their parents cannot see them, sliding the door shut behind him. He sets him down. "Here," he says, slipping his pinkie into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke stops crying. He hums contentedly as he sucks away. 

 

II. 

Itachi is carrying Sasuke on his back as they walk through the woods, when suddenly he feels little teeth at his shoulder.

Sasuke nibbles gently, softly. Itachi has come to understand that Sasuke does this when he's feeling affectionate or happy. Like a small peck. It doesn't hurt at all, Sasuke's teeth sinking into the fabric of his shirt.

Sasuke stops. "Sorry," he says. Itachi feels his brother's small body tense in shame; he's been reproached for it so many times.

Itachi stops in the middle of the forest path. "Do it."

He hesitates. "But..."

"Go ahead."

Sasuke holds on tight, pressing his chest against his brother's back, and gives a bite.

 

III.

"You're back!" Sasuke says excitedly, leaping up. Itachi nods in response, taking his jacket off.

"Come sit," he says, bouncing back down on the couch.

Itachi comes over and sits beside him. "So," he asks, "how was school today?"

"All right," Sasuke says, "...I got an A on my test."

"Good for you."

Sasuke grins, lying down and plopping his head in Itachi's lap. He reaches for Itachi's hand, licking his lips and opening his mouth.

"You know," Itachi says, as Sasuke's lips close around his finger, "most people suck their own fingers."

Sasuke removes his mouth with a wet pop. "But I want _yours_ , nii-san."

Itachi smiles and slides his finger back into his brother's eager mouth.

 

IV.

"Are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? No way." Sasuke curls up next to Itachi in bed, covering his ears as the sound of thunder rips through the air.

Outside the storm rages on--rain pounding against their roof, wing howling past the windows--but inside it's nice and toasty, tucked away in this bed.

Itachi slings an arm around his shoulder. He offers him his hand, his knuckles brushing against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opens his mouth and licks the side of Itachi's hand. He begins to nibble.

Another crash.

Sasuke's eyes go wide and he accidentally bites down on Itachi's hand, sinking his teeth into his brother's flesh.

Itachi refrains from crying out.

Sasuke releases his bite. "Sorry," he says, looking guiltily at the pink crescent-shaped mark on Itachi's skin.

"It's okay," Itachi assures him, offering his hand again.

 

V.

Itachi probably should be doing early morning training right now. But how can he get up when Sasuke is resting, his head on Itachi's thigh with his dick in his mouth?

He cards his fingers through his brother's dark hair--the same color as his own--while Sasuke sucks him. Sasuke's not fully asleep, but he's clearly exhausted and somehow it soothes him, to have Itachi in his mouth.

Itachi hears voices outside the door. His parents are awake.

"Sasuke?" calls their mother. "Where are you?"

Itachi quickly pulls a blanket over the both of them just in time. Mikoto pokes her head in.

"Shhh," Itachi whispers. "He's sleeping."

"He has school today, make sure he gets up soon."

"Okay."

Mikoto's about to close the door when she hesitates, "Is everything okay with him? He's sleeping in here a lot."

"He's fine," Itachi says, petting Sasuke's hair under the blanket as he suckles him, his little tongue flicking back and forth over the tip of his semi-hard member. "I think he just likes it."


End file.
